


A Warrior and a Robotics Engineer

by KinkyFan



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Foot Fetish, Furry, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFan/pseuds/KinkyFan
Summary: The Xiaolin Showdown War has ended with the Xiaolin side winning. Jack wishing to become stronger seeks out Chases help but get more than he imagined.
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Jack's Plea

**A Warrior and a Robotics Engineer**

Jack was sneaking around Chase’s searching for the secret panel to unlock the entrance to chase’s lair. Chase was just looking down at him from the top of his lair he just could not understand the fool’s tenacity. No matter how much he or any other the villains kick him down he just coming back. It had been 3 years of constant battle with the Xiaolin Monks resulting in the Shen Gong Wu being sealed forever in the Xiaolin Temple. In that 3 years he and Jack were the only active members of the Heylin side. Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean being improsined with all the other members losing interest with the Wu being sealed in the Xiaolin Temple. Chase was now left with no one again and with no dragons for to make Lao Mang Lone Soup it seems like the Heylin side was finished the struggled between good and evil was at its end.  
A shifting of gears stirred Chase from his thought Jack had yet again found the panel to his lair. No matter how careful he was or how many times he moved the panel this nuisance always found his way in. Throughout his Millennium of living Chase had never come across such a annoying person in his life there was no point to continue and yet here he was ready for another beating. Chase was in no mood to deal with this weak excuse for a villain. He entered the Great Hall with his servants in tow to see Jack on his years begging again to be his apprentice. Chase was just so tired of this child asking to be his apprentice. 

“Fine,” Chase said with his voice filling the hall and his great many servants giving him glances. “Really,” said Jack voice filled with hope. “But to prove yourself worthy to be my apprentice you must first prove yourself as a worthy servant,” Chase said silencing his servant’s opposition many of which bore smug grins. Chase snapped his fingers and Jack felt great pain in his body was Chase’s Heylin magic did it work turning Jack from a human into an anthro human cat with red fur. Jack recovered from his transformation looked himself over and cheer much to Chase’s confusion. Chase was bewildered by the fool’s eagerness to be his possession but knew he would change his tune once he began duties as a servant.


	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's first day at work.

Jack was ecstatic his hero Chase Young has finally allowed him to stay. He was so excited his tail was swishing back and forth much to everyone’s confusion. “Jack, I know you are happy now but know this I will break you,” said Chase Young leaving his servant to settle in with his victims. Jack was too excited to care Chase could do whatever he wanted to him as long as he was with him. He was stirred out of his thoughts by a large lion growling in a language he understood. “Welp follow me as a servant to Chase Young your first duty is laundry your hands are going to scrub all the master’s clothes clean,” Said the Lion firmly.  
Jack was led down into the basement of the Lair where the was a mound of used clothes many of which were soiled from sweat, mud, and blood. Jack was amazed to see so much clothes then he got a smell of it all gagging. “Yup the master only where one set a week ad many have gone a long time without being wash good luck kitten,” said the loin leaving Jack to clean the load of clothes. Jack started with a shirt with many blood stains wonder how the Chase Young got so hurt. That didn’t matter right now all that mattered was proving Chase that he was right to take him in. Jack spent a while on the first shirt slowly learning the process of hand washing clothes but soon found a groove cleaning the shirts and trousers pinning them on a clothes line. Next came the smelly clothes consisting of socks and underwear both of which had an intense smell. The shirts smelled but has a sweat smell to them while the underwear smelled weird and the socks smelled unearthly.  
Jack began with crusty socks that gave off a strong smell. They were stiff from salty sweat having long since dried and cakes with some dirt. Jack tried to ignore the smell but it was too potent to be ignored. All Jack could do was scrub hard till the stiffness and smell faded. Soon all that was left was Chase Young’s underwear. Jack had been filled with anticipation for this he had always wanted to touch his hero’s underwear. He was surprised to see Chase wore Fundoshi underwear and all of them had stains on them. Jack was no one to judge since he frequently masturbates himself but Chase’s underwear was very unclean. As he picked up the underwear it emitted a strong odor that Jack could compare to manliness.  
As Jack was entranced by the Fundoshi, he didn’t notice Chase Young observing his new pet with a wide grin. He waved his hand and the Fundoshi that Jack was holding was pulled onto his face. Jack groaned as the Fundoshi covered his face with cum and filled his nose with musk. As Jack struggled with the Fundoshi Chases voice filled his head calling him a dirty kitten. Chase snapped his fingers and began to masturbate while Jack’s struggles intensified as the musk was growing stronger. Jack soon felt even more cum cover his face as Chase’s pre was flowing from his Fundoshi to the one covering Jack’s face. Jack was trying his best to resist but chase knew he would fail and soon have his mind broken. All Chases had to do was put more pressure onto Jack.  
Soon Chase moaned cumming hard into his fundoshi that transferred its contents to Jack who screamed. Chase was taking great pleasure in Jack’s displeasure. The voices in Jack’s head intensified from the fresh wave of corruption. All Jack heard was how much of a failure he is and smell/taste Chase. Soon encouraged by Jack’s screams Jack let loose a stream of cum further filling the area with screams. Soon Jack’s whole body was covered by cum with Jack still struggling Chase had to give his pet credit many men would have fallen by now. Then he felt a shift in the air as Jack let out a roar as Jack’s body began to morph into a more animalistic becoming a red maned lion. Chase was pleased having destroyed another person till he notices something different. His servants were all quadruped while the beast Jack became was Biped with him maintaining his human structure. This was interesting he hadn’t broken Jack’s mind but strengthened like a rock being compressed into a diamond. The beast spoke in Jack’s voice, “I’m not a kitten or a mistake I’m myself and I’m going to show you Chase what I can do.” The anthro lion then continued washing the fundoshi with renewed vigor to prove himself.


	3. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with Jack?

A Warrior and a Robotics Engineer

Chase was amused to think that the weak-willed fool would be the first person to unlock the true potential of his curse. He may have to take Jack seriously for once if only he would keep his composure for once in his life. How could his pet hope to get any recognition without demanding it he was willing to let the himself fall completely under the Heylin influence. He would have to break him and mold him into a true warrior thankfully with someone as weak as him it would be as easy as clay which he will temper under his flame.

Chase’s thoughts were interrupted as his pest entered his chambers it seemed that he was having great difficulty adjusting to his new form, though he was never steady in his human form either. “Master, it is great to see you do whatever you want just make me a true villain like you,” pleaded Jack trying to bow but only succeeding to fall on the ground. Chase internally groaned this was going to be harder than clay at least with clay it can hold its shape Jack was more like sand but what should the container be for him. Jack did have power but it was power he had neglected to study and understand due to it make society weaker as it advanced. All he had was fanboy disillusionment of him he once a Xiaolin had fallen due to hubris while jack fell to the allure of power, he was a fit for Wuya but not him. One of the two needed to change and it seemed that he would need to be the one to learn from one who did earn or deserve his respect.

“Tell me Jack what is this technology you use to create your servants,” asked Chase receiving a smile full of optimism form Jack. “Oh, master that’s robotics I use machinery to build them and program them to obey me,” said Jack cheerfully. Chase thought to all those times he witnessed those “robots” attack the Xiaolin warriors only to be destroyed easily into scrap but he did remember Wuya recounting how two were able to defeat one of her Golems. For the time it took for Jack to join the fight for the Wu till he joined the “robots” were enough to battle the warriors who got stronger while Jack stagnated. It seems he was right to have neglected that branch of technology for it left no way for Jack to increase his training. “Jack after all this time did you every improve them,” asked Chase making Jack sweat. “Well I wanted to but every time I rebuilt them Wuya would sense another Wu and there was no time to improve them. Chase’s mind was re-enacting Jack struggling to repair his robots only to finish to instantly go back into the field. “So, Jack the times you brought someone new was for what reason,” asked Chase hoping these questions were sinking in. “Well when I had free time I or Wuya would bring someone for extra muscle,” answered Jack nervously. “Did any of these people help you with increasing you production of robots or teach you how to make them better,” questioned Chase anger seeping into his voice. “No I didn’t want anyone to outshine the one thing I did otherwise I was scared Wuya would leave me,” answered Jack feeling himself shake with fear. There it was the reason for all of his failure he was a puppet to Wuya who left him weak and kept leaving him when someone better came. He was already weak and pathetic but Wuya just brought those traits out more to keep him loyal to her. Now he that Wuya was gone he needed to be the one to baby this child.

“Jack come here,” he demanded his pet to which Jack crawled toward him. “It’s not your fault that you’re a complete disgrace Wuya left you weak but I will make you strong,” said Chase in a gentle way. “Really,” asked Jack tail waving behind him. “Yes, now come here Jack I’m going to start your training now,” said Chase happily opening his arms for his pet to come. Jack leaped toward Chase to be embraced only to have himself caught by the throat. “Poor Jack so gullible to those who make promises to good to be true,” said Chase whose voice changed along with his form to a Komodo Dragon. “That will be the first thing I fuck out of you,” said Chase who was bearing a 12-inch erection with pre flowing down. Jack choking was aghast this wasn’t right he was a pet to be treated with love not fucked for being himself. To be fair all his life he was being fucked by everyone around him leaving him with nothing everyone who worked with him had left he was all that was left. Maybe this was ok to be a fuck toy to the only one left with him, Chase. Chase was surprised this should have been it the moment that Jack truly fell into the Haylin side becoming cruel and twisted like him and the other’s but he didn’t.

Chase let go he was a lot of things but a rapist not one this was one line he never crossed was he willing to cross it bring out the worst in Jack? It was the Heylin side of doing things no doubt about it but was it his way was there a need to follow this side? Was Jack really needing this push to make him stronger or would it break him into pieces leaving him alone to fade away the last member of a forgotten society? These were questions that he has never thought about due to the knowledge that he had infinite time to try again and that Hannibal and Wuya were still there if he failed. He wanted to be the strongest warrior but the methods he knew wouldn’t work on Jack he was too soft. He is the greatest warrior but he couldn’t teach one student while the Xiaolin side trained 100s. So many thoughts being brought up by someone too weak to be relevant in the war but who remained a survivor where many fell.

As Chase was deep in thought Jack recovered from being strangled to see Chase deep in thought morphing into his Komodo form back into human deep in thought with tears in his eyes. Jack felt despair he always brought out the worst in people no matter where he went, he always either made people sad or upset and now his hero was being driven to the edge by him. Jack did the only thing he could he embraced his would-be rapist. Chase was jarred from his thoughts by being embraced by a furry hug it hurt never before had he felt something so weird. It brought back memories from long ago of him, Dashi, and Guan there was the warmth that he rejected to become the best to no equal but here it was after millennium someone had given him something, he didn’t need love. He didn’t ask for it yet here the lowest person in his opinion was giving him something he once desire so much to become the strongest to gain the love of someone befitting him.

“Jack,” said Chase voice filled with a mixture of emotions. “Yes, master,” answered Jack voice still filled with some fear. “I need you here and I will make you the strongest,” said Chase with even determination. “No,” answered Jack. “What,” questioned Chase full of disbelief. “I don’t want to become strong I want to be the best villain,” said Jack. Chase was struck again by the pet’s words he is the strongest person in the world but how villainous was he in the war most of his actions were in service of gaining more power that it seemed that all of his power was meaningless. He could have shaped the world but instead he just shaped himself with the world changing around him even the Shen Gong Wu paled in comparison to some inventions of the modern world. A world that he and his other pets no longer fitted into now there was a new world to conquer now that the war was over. He just need a guide to this new world.


	4. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase meets his future Father and Mother in law.

A Warrior and a Robotics Engineer

Chase looked behind him to his lair as he bade it goodbye for now. After their last fight Chase knew that he and Jack had much growing to do with his lair being a testament to his strength true but a testament to his arrogance. For 1000 years he lived there training to be the best fighter in the world to fight a war that was now lost. The world had grown and change to the point that he couldn’t rely on his strength as he felt time catching up to him.

Jack was happy to be leaving his guilded prison. If he had stayed; he would have become a great warrior, but that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to be the greatest villain strength was something he needed but not the only thing. Jack hoped that by showing Chase the world he had neglected to keep up with they could figure out their next step to being the best villainous duo. The first step would need to be the most embarrassing.

Chase was dumbstruck at his pet’s pace he should have the endurance of a beast and yet 2 hours into their journey they were breaking. Maybe his powers were slipping more than he thought. Jack was sticking his whole head into a nearby stream cooling himself from the chill morning. Chase thinking more about it realized his flawed reasoning his pets were always people at peak condition. Jack was one whose condition left much to be desire. You can make a weapon of the strongest materials but it will only last so long as it is maintained Jack was proof of that. He was strong but lack the endurance to back up his new body. “Jack how much further to your dwelling,” asked Chase annoyed. “About a hour more man this is incredible usually it takes me 6 hours to get to your lair, Master,” said Jack chipperly.

Chase just wanting this trip to be over grabbed Jack placed him on his back and sprinted. Jack felt euphoric as the scenery past at incredible speeds till he noticed glimpses of landmarks guiding his estimates of where they were. He shouted stop and before them was the Splicer House. Jack rang the door bell once waited and no one opened the door. He rang again only to be tackled by a squad of Jack Bots. Chase meanwhile knocked on the door which swung wide open revealing the Splicer’s excited faces. Mr. Splicer was a thin tall engineer who built an empire on his custom robot army which he sold to villains. Mrs. Splicer was a daughter of a villainous King Pin who though negotiations had been arranged married to her husband in return for a life-supply of robots. She was a thin attractive woman with blond hair. For a year both had been hearing their son rant and rave about how he was going to be Chase Young’s Pupil. Now here he was the greatest villainous warrior in history. Though both wondered where Jack was.

Chase cleared his throat stirring both from their thoughts. “Welcome to our home Chase Young,” said Mr. Splicer voice trembling with excitement. “Would you like anything to snack on asked,” Mrs. Splicer voice filled with excitement. “Green Tea, I have much I would like to discuss with you two,” said Chase in a serious voice. Mr. & Mrs. Splicer were filled with excitement. All the while pained screeches were hear in the background with no one paying any attention. Mrs. Splicer laid fine China down pouring the three of them green tea. “Parents of Jack splicer I have to decide to take your son on a expedition with me to see the world with me training him as we traverse, but I do need some finance to do so I wish to asked you to provide us with currency to do so,” asked Chase. Both parents were surprised but happy finally a villain was willing to take their son on as pupil. Mr. Splicer had tried his best but Jack was a hard sell for anyone to mentor but here was Chase Young. He wanted to hug the man but restrained himself his wife meanwhile squealed with glee. Jack meanwhile was letting out screeching of pissed cat. Both excitedly shook Chase’s surprised hands both did wonder, where was Jack? Jack meanwhile laid in a crater in the front yard with the trio finally noticing him. “Why is my son a cat,” asked Mr. Splicer causally. “A lion actually and that’s because he’s now my pet,” answered Chase just as casually. “In a sexual way,” asked Mrs. Splicer. “In every way,” answered Chase walking up to his pet transforming his tongue sticking it deep into his throat triggering Jack’s gag reflex waking him. Mr. & Mrs. Splicer now both sported nose bleeds watching their furry son and Chase’s relationship clearly.


	5. Love Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and Jack begin their journey.

A Warrior and a Robotics Engineer

Now the Splicer’s had always had their suspicions of their son but this was a welcome revelation. It was one thing to be a Gay but to the Lover of such a prestigious man was another. It was easy to see why someone as timeless a Chase Young would need modern currency but the Splicer knew of their son’s boyfriend’s conquests. “What will you give us in exchange,” questioned Mr. Splicer. “I suppose this is something of worth,” said Chase tossing a Jade ring toward the couple. Mr. Splicer no needing to much time to see it was quality Jade went into his house coming back with a booklet of traveler’s cheques. Jack recovering from the “battle” felt his eyes widen his father only ever took out this booklet on special business trips and her he was giving it so carelessly to Chase Young. “Thank You very much father me and my husband will now be on our way,” said Chase respectfully. The odd duo bowed and left the couple. Mrs. Splicer was confused by her husband’s willingness to part with his prized cheque book only to see him looking into the inner band of the ring. “Sui,” was all he said looking hard at the ring. Mrs. Splicer felt her heart slow for a second a ring from the “Sui” era of Chinese history was rare and for it to made of Jade was incredible. It seemed like it had no corrosion on it but inside there was the crest of rulering Sui Dynasty. It seemed like Chase Young reputation was well deserved.

Jack was giddy with thoughts of how they would spend his father’s money on only to stop hearing his stomach grumble. Chase looked over and caressed his pet’s face, “Is my little Kitty hungry.” Jack nodded unthinkingly finding the sudden gentleness unnerving. “Well find use some of this “Modern” food your kind eat,” replied Chase handing Jack the Cheque Booklet. Jack soon returned with two smoking boxes taking one for himself Chase opened it up to see Takoyaki or to Chase weird breaded balls that smelled of fish. Jack taking a toothpick puncturing one blowing on it then eating it meowed happily. Chase felt himself blush Jack looked so cute when he was happy, he had never seen the mechanist smile filled with joy rather than malice and his feline feature were pressing buttons in Chase’s mind. He felt himself get an erection that his clothes expertly hid. Jack meanwhile felt his nose act up and it didn’t take too much brain power to figure out the source. He kept a silent smile as he watches Chase take a tooth pick stab it into the Takoyaki and begin to take a bit. As Jack watched he took special attention to notice Chase’s Teeth or rather how weirdly shaped they were how had he never noticed how monstrous they were. Chase noticing him said, “Don’t worry Pet I won’t sink these teeth into you if it did though they wouldn’t kill you.” “What would happen to normal people,” asked Jack nervously. “They could tear their flesh while my saliva would melt it like a Komodo Dragon’s” answered Chase wickedly before sticking his tongue out flicking it like a snake’s. Jack hissed in surprise as some of the saliva hit him putting his hand to it, he only felt a warmth.

After finishing their meal, they continued their journey to the edge of the city toward the Red-light District leaving Jack exhausted still not used to walking on paws. Chase seeing no way to continue ordered Jack to find them shelter for the night. Jack seeing no other options went into a Love Hotel. There the receptionist didn’t bat an eye marking down the guest as a LARPer and a FURRY. Their room had alcohol and a water bed with mood lighting. Chase eager to experience intimacy with his pet removed his clothes filling the room with his musk. Jack unable to control himself sniffed deeply letting the Musk control his thoughts as Catnip does to cats. Chase looked at his pet with deep lust as his pet turned into his feral form of a lion. He was pleased to see the lion baring a “average” barbed penis that needed attending. He removed his undergarments further filling the room with his heavenly musk making his intentions clear. Jack felt himself fall into a strange realm as he was seeing what was happening but not in control what was moving his body was him but also not him. The lion mewed happily glad to be allowed control of the body and wanted to please its master presented his pucker.

Chase seeing his Pet take control of Jack knew that even though Jack wasn’t in control the lion was acting out his inner desires. When the pet presented his rear Chase knew what Jack wanted grabbing the hunches of said beast Chase pressed his face up close to the anus. He took a deep whiff of Lion musk letting his feral form take hold as a Bipedal Komodo Dragon took form. The Dragon had one mission to eat his pet’s ass. He pressed his snout into sed ass sticking his snake tongue into the hole he faced resistance with Jack being a virgin to anal play. Chase was going to rock his pet’s world as his tongue began to slowly lick at the sweaty ass Jack squirmed feeling the ripples of pleasure rock his feral mind. Chase wanting more made his tongue straighten out and begin to poke into Jack’s asshole with Jack mewing in response. Chase pulled his tongue back and swiftly shoved it into his lover who was shocked by his sudden forcefulness. Chase was going to try again but felt the lion begin to shift as it returned to Jack’s anthro form. Jack was shaking and Chase saw fear in his eyes. Chase knew when he saw those eyes, he was moving too quick and backed off going into the bathroom to masturbate. Jack felt intense relief as Chase left he was not ready to go that far yet the Lion was but not Jack.


End file.
